


Some Persuasion

by supremegreendragon



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Accusations of Cheating, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Ex Sex, Fighting Back, Insults, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Slight Hal x Carol, ex-Lantern Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Hal decides he no longer needs the ring or Sinestro. Sinestro decides to show him the error of his ways.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Some Persuasion

**_Fuck the Green Lanterns._ **

Those four words alone had saved Hal Jordan. He felt like he was thinking clearly for the first time, after years of being stuck in an abusive relationship.

Fuck the Green Lanterns. Fuck the Guardians. Fuck Oa. _And fuck Sinestro_! Hal didn’t need a ring to prove his worth. He didn’t need powers to be a hero. And he certainly didn’t need Sinestro’s praise to feel complete.

Once Hal decided he didn’t need those things after all, he was able to live his life for once. He managed to convince Carol to give him another chance. And now here she was in his bed, naked save for the sheet draped over her slender body. She was still fast asleep, allowing him to drink in the sight of her beauty.

The image of Sinestro kept trying to creep into Hal’s mind. He kept pushing it out. He would not think about his fear-loving ex right now. He didn’t care if the Guardians trusted Sinestro. Deep down, Hal knew that Sinestro hadn’t changed. He was used to the Korugian’s lies. It was how Sinestro had gotten Hal to trust him before. It was the reason Hal used to have been his lover.

He had once loved Sinestro. They had been equals fighting on the same side, both with the same ideologies and the same stubborn streak. Then Sinestro’s true nature came to light. After that, Hal never went back to him again. If he was honest with himself, Hal missed him sometimes. At least, he missed who he thought Sinestro was: smug yet kind-hearted. Full of himself yet righteous. Ridiculing yet fair. But now he couldn’t even say that about him. He knew what Sinestro really was like---a power hungry, wannabe dictator.

Hal decided he would let the Guardians find that out the hard way, when Sinestro inevitably betrayed them again. All of that bullshit was behind him. Hal could now focus on his future with his new girlfriend.

Carol’s lashes fluttered open. With a soft moan, she set her eyes onto Hal, giving him a small smile.

“Morning, handsome.”

“Morning, Carol. Want me to make you some breakfast?” he stroked her face lovingly.

“What about work?”

“Who wants to work?” he chuckled. He felt on top of the world. There was nothing that could dampen his spirits.

As if fate itself wanted to test that theory, something unexpected happened. Green light shot into Hal’s body, covering it like a blanket of rays. He felt something slide into his finger. When the light dispersed, he was in his Green Lantern attire.

Carol sat up in confusion.

“What are you doing, Hal?” she asked, clearly thinking he meant to do that. Hal proved otherwise when he tried to take off the ring.

He gritted his teeth, “Damn thing won’t come off!”

“Come along now, Jordan,” a voice from outside commanded him. It was _that_ voice. The voice that Hal had grown to despise.

Glaring, Hal turned to the window. Sinestro hovered just outside, with a nonchalant look on his face. He had his arms crossed, looking bored. The traitor paid Carol no mind, even though Hal knew he must’ve seen her.

Carol kept the blanket covering her breasts. She looked between Hal and the Lantern, trying to puzzle out what was going on.

“No,” Hal told him.

Sinestro had the nerve to sound amused, “No?”

“I don’t care about the ring anymore. Go and find yourself another sidekick. I take orders from nobody.”

Carol might’ve been initially flustered but she could recover her cool quickly. Despite being naked in Sinestro’s presence, she managed to crack a witty remark.

“Except me.”

“Except her,” Hal agreed.

The humor in Sinestro’s eyes faded. A smoldering look crossed his reddish features. A chill went down Hal’s spine as he saw it. He let the nervousness pass without giving it any attention. It was the best way to overcome fear.

Hal smiled. He knew he had won. Sinestro had come back for him. But this time, the promise of power was not enough to get Hal back on his side. There was nothing the other man could do to change his mind. Sinestro no longer had any sway over him.

Sinestro threw a beam of light in Hal’s direction. It shattered the window, bits of glass going everywhere. The action had been so sudden that Hal didn’t have time to react. The light grabbed him, as it was now hand-shaped, and dragged him outside. Hal struggled in the construct’s massive grasp.

The last thing he saw of Carol was the helplessness in her eyes. She could do nothing as Sinestro dragged Hal further up the atmosphere. Soon they were so high up that no one else could possibly see them. The hand construct kept Hal in place. The large finger went underneath his chin and forced his head up, so that he had to look Sinestro in the eye. It also made it hard to talk, as the finger construct kept his jaw from moving too much.

“Now listen to me, Jordan. I wouldn’t have come back if I didn’t know something for a fact. You need me more than I need you.”

That was a load of shit. After all, who was the one coming after whom? Hal tried to ask. But the construct kept him mute. Sinestro floated closer until they were right next to each other. Hal could do nothing as Sinestro stroke his face tenderly. It was something he used to do when they lied together in bed. Sinestro ignored the human’s glares.

“Just because the Guardians want you to waste your talents away on this useless planet, doesn’t mean I agree with them. I’ll admit, I’ve tried to replace you. But now I realize that I was wrong. No one can match your fearlessness, aside from me of course. You don’t like being anyone’s wingman. But that’s not what I’m asking of you. I want you to be my partner, like old times.”

It sounded too good to be true. Hal gritted his teeth. Truthfully, he wanted nothing more than to go back in time, to where he was a newbie and Sinestro was his lover fighting alongside him. They would help some poor planet whose name neither could pronounce and be back in time for love making.

Sinestro released Hal’s jaw, giving him time to respond. Hal looked at him and said—

“Go to hell.”

Sinestro tsked at him.

“I see you need more convincing. Let’s see here….”

His ring glowed. And a second later, Hal was now longer looking like a Lantern. Now he was in nothing but his boxers, what he had been wearing before his forced transformation. The cold air hit his sensitive skin like he was taking an ice bath. Hal cried out in half surprise, half anger.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Sinestro suddenly threw himself on top of him. With him and the light both pinning Hal down, the human could no longer even struggle. Hal craned his neck to try and see what his ex was doing. Sinestro’s hands trailed down his bare chest. A gloved hand circled around Hal’s left nipple. The perk was already hardened thanks to the chilled air it was exposed to. It tremored underneath Sinestro’s touch.

Hal closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to take his mind away from what was happening. His body turned traitor as his buds ached for more pleasure. Even Hal’s cock was starting to spring to life, although he fought to keep himself from getting erect.

Sinestro continued to massage the left nipple with one hand, while the other hand petted the side of Hal’s face.

“Stop…” he groaned. Was Sinestro actually groping him in the sky? Maybe if he headbutted him….

But Sinestro’s face was out of range. Like his hand, his tongue trailed down Hal’s skin, leaving a sticky residue that made the cold air ten times worse. Hal shivered. His face was hot in shame.

“I’m….We’re not lovers anymore…” he didn’t know why he thought this would stop Sinestro. The man was probably not above rape.

“Is that right?” Sinestro asked, peering up at him with a smirk, “I bet that’s what you told Ms. Ferris as well. When _did_ we break it off, Jordan? I don’t remember you actually informing me of this bit of news.”

Hal gritted his teeth, “I thought it was pretty self-explanatory. After you turned traitor.”

“And I’ve redeemed myself.”

“I don’t….buy that….”

“Poor Hal,” Sinestro pinched at Hal’s bud, taking his breath away, “How does one get by without the ability to think? As brave as you are, you should leave the thinking to me.”

“Fuck you.”

Sinestro pinched his nip harshly. Hal gasped, giving Sinestro to attack his mouth with a violent kiss. It was raw and forceful. Just like Hal liked. Sinestro’s lips threatened to leave bruises on his own. Hal did nothing as the tongue slipped inside him.

The hand construct stuck a finger down Hal’s boxers. It trailed down his ass. Hal’s eyes widened, a wave of humiliation making his face burn.

Finally, Hal pulled away.

“Stop! I’m with Carol now.”

Sinestro’s eyes were hungry. The Lantern looked torn between comforting Hal and punching him for his insolence. The construct was threatening to pull Hal’s boxers right off. Hal closed his legs to prevent them from doing so.

“Your stubbornness is only charming up to a point, Jordan. You’ve passed that point when you went running into the arms of another like a wanton slut. You’re mine. And on my planet, we take adultery very seriously.”

“We. Are. Not. Together.”

Sinestro kissed his protests away. The construct ripped Hal’s boxers right off of him. The human cried out in rage, but the anger was swallowed by his ex. Sinestro withdrew and began peppering butterfly kisses down Hal’s neck.

This was the moment.

The top of Hal’s head smashed against Sinestro’s jaw. The Korugian yelped. Blood dripped down his nose, the arousal in his eyes replaced by anger.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Jordan.”

“Listen, you piece of shit. You have one last chance to let me go and fuck off. You think I have no way to contact the Guardians? I’ll let them know exactly how you spend your free time – raping former Lanterns. So, if you know what’s good for you, you stop feeling me up right now.”

And then Sinestro laughed. He just _laughed at him face!_ Hal could feel the despair wash over him as the he watched the last chance of getting out of this situation fly away.

“Jordan, even if you had so little pride as to tattle-tell on me, why would it matter? Have you forgotten that they can watch us at any time? Rape is not a moral issue to every species in the universe.”

The pit of Hal’s stomach began to curdle with a sickening feeling. No. He had to be lying right now. There was no way that the Guardians would simply allow this…..

…Right?

Sinestro grabbed Hal’s exposed cock forcefully. He squeezed a bit, the pressure not enough to hurt him, but was enough to make Hal moan. His cock twitched in Sinestro’s hand. It felt wonderful. And Hal hated every second of it.

Sinestro leaned into his ear, “You’re so brave, but still such a dumb slut. That’s why you need me. To think for you. To make you feel good. To give you the excitement you crave.”

Then, Sinestro began to pump his hand up and down. Hal lost all will to fight. It felt too good, like old times. And as ashamed as he was to admit, this felt so much better than last night had felt with Carol.

“Sinestro….please…”

“You want more, don’t you? Don’t be scared to admit it.”

Hal shook his head, “I’m never scared.”

“Then tell me what you want.”

“I want…” Hal gulped, “I want to be with you again. I want you to fuck me. But…I can’t let you. I’m with Carol.”

Sinestro’s eyes darkened, “Wrong answer.”

The construct suddenly moved. Hal found himself lying on his back after the hand construct shifted. The fingers went between Hal’s thighs, then pulled them apart with a scissoring motion. Sinestro took his place between Hal’s hips. Now nothing was in his way.

Hal couldn’t struggle. The rest of the hand had morphed into ropes, pinning him down like a butterfly on display. He couldn’t even crane his neck enough to see what was happening. He felt Sinestro poked through his hole. Sinestro’s finger felt wet. Lube? Where did he get that?

The first finger breached his inside with relative ease. The second finger took a bit more force. Hal closed his eyes tightly, feeling the dull ache of penetration. For such an evil bastard, Sinestro was being oddly gentle right now.

Hal wished it hurt more than it did. Then he wouldn’t be feeling so good.

“You’re pretty tight. You haven’t had anyone else penetrate you like this?” Sinestro asked, clearly fishing to have his ego stroked.

Hal gritted his teeth, “I….”

“You always were speechless when I took you. It was always one of the many benefits of doing this. A good way to keep your mouth shut for a while.”

Hal couldn’t say anything to this if he tried. Sinestro added a third finger, pushing in as far as he could, making Hal’s bottom half burn with pleasure. His jaw drooped on its own accord. The moans coming from his mouth were quiet, yet audible.

Although he couldn’t see Sinestro’s face, he knew the bastard had to be smirking.

“Are you ready, Hal?” Sinestro asked as if he actually cared. What would he do if Hal said no? Shove inside him anyway, mostly likely.

After a few moments of Hal not answering, Sinestro decided to take his silence as a yes. The fingers withdrew. Hal shut his eyes tighter because he knew what was coming next.

Sinestro’s length slowly slipped in. Hal’s inner walls clung to it like a second skin, refusing to be spread apart without a fight. Once Sinestro was fully inside, he began to slowly move in and out. Now Hal’s tongue stuck out of his open mouth. He knew he must’ve looked like a fucking whore and for once, he was glad this was happening in the air, where no one could see.

His face must’ve been pleasing to Sinestro, for he hummed approvingly.

“Good boy. I knew your attempts to dissuade me weren’t genuine. Isn’t it funny how as soon as you feel my cock inside you, you’ve lost all will to argue?”

“Just….fuck me already,” Hal broke, hating himself for his words. He knew Sinestro wouldn’t listen if he told him to stop anyway. So why not just enjoy this?

“Such a bossy little human.”

To his credit, Sinestro ending up obeying Hal’s command. He began to pound inside Hal’s tight hole, sending good-feeling jolts up his spine. Each thrust helped Sinestro dig deeper inside. After a moment, he managed to graze that sweet spot.

Hal cried out. Sinestro silenced him with yet another kiss, then proceeded to hit the same place over and over again. Hal convulsed in small spasms, his cock twitching to the rhythm of Sinestro’s thrusts. Hal thought he felt complete when he convinced himself he didn’t need the ring. But now he knew that he had been missing this all along. Missing this close proximity to Sinestro. He yearned to touch himself, but his hands were still strapped down.

“Oh, Hal. Let me do it, sweet fire.”

_Sweet fire_ was something Sinestro used to call him all the time. Apparently, it was a common pet name on his planet. Hal arched his hips forward. Sinestro had grabbed his cock and was now stroking him to completion.

After a few minutes, Hal released his seed into his ex’s hand. Not long after, Sinestro joined him, depositing his entire load deep inside Hal.

Hal cringed. Now that his arousal had died down, the guilt started to come. He had just cheated on Carol. True, it had started out as rape. But towards the end, Hal had felt himself willing. He felt disgusting.

Sinestro frowned. He watched every speck of anguish on his human’s face. If Hal didn’t know any better, he’d think Sinestro was actually feeling guilty.

Sinestro pulled out. His lower uniform re-materialized to cover his privates once more. He slid the makeshift ring back on Hal’s finger. Hal didn’t know whether to be thankful or not that he was back in the Lantern gear.

“Come along, Jordan.”

“What will you do if I won’t follow? Rape me again?” Hal gritted his teeth.

“That,” Sinestro responded calmly, “And go after Miss Ferris if I have to. I know you don’t really have feelings for her, but I’m sure I can still use her your own personal motivation.”

How could the Guardians have ever trusted this asshole again? They were just as bad as he was. Hal had his pride stripped of him. The only thing left he could do was retain as much dignity as possible. Even if deep down, he wanted to scream out in tears.

He did his best to look cool, despite what had just happened to him.

“Fine, you fuck. Let’s go. Just leave her the hell alone.”

He expected Sinestro to grin in victory. What he didn’t expect was for Sinestro to glare.

“I find it unnerving that you still care so much about her.”

“Well, she is my girlfriend,” Hal knew he was tempting face. But after all the humiliation he went through, he couldn’t help but poke back a bit.

“We will see about that, Jordan.”


End file.
